


watch you sleep

by bubblyzzz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Soft Girlfriends, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im serious this is the softest thing ive ever written, inspired by watch you sleep by girl in red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyzzz/pseuds/bubblyzzz
Summary: (inspired by the song watch you sleep by girl in red)"I don't ever wanna leave, I'll watch you sleep"Asami wakes up before Korra.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	watch you sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I just loved this song so much and wanted to write these two happy and in love so yeah here's this little brain dump,, hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t often that Asami woke up before Korra. Official Avatar duties aside, Korra liked to meditate in the mornings and do her stretches without bothering Asami, whom she knew valued her sleep. From there, Korra would attempt to make breakfast for the both of them, though it typically ended with Asami whipping something up instead. She was trying though, and Asami loved to watch the look of determination on her face for even the smallest of tasks. The joy that always overtook Korra’s features after cooking pancakes just right or cracking an egg open without any shell for the first time never ceased to make Asami smile as well. After everything they’d been through, it was the everyday victories that mattered most, that were cherished so deeply by Asami. 

So when she groggily opened her eyes to the expanse of Korra’s back and their legs still intertwined under the sheets, Asami took her time in appreciating the sight. 

The soft sunlight filtering in casted a glow upon the tanned girl’s skin that could only be described as angelic. Asami traced the outlines made by the light, touch ghosting along as she stared at the way the shapes danced across her muscles when Korra breathed. Slowly, Asami then continued her exploration down Korra’s spine, mapping out every mole and imperfection that in her eyes, only added to the other’s beauty. 

It was a testament to Korra’s strength, in Asami’s opinion. She was aware that the Avatar sometimes felt subconscious about the scars that marked her body, but Asami reassured her every moment she could of her admiration for them. It wasn’t weak to have lost, she would say. It was strong to have overcome. Because despite it all, Asami knew Korra never gave up. 

As her fingers moved along, Asami caught a new mark on the side of Korra’s hip that she had never noticed before. The ripple of uneven skin, slightly lighter than the rest was most likely a new stretch mark. Asami mentally added it to the list, reminding herself to kiss it the next time she had the chance. Or perhaps it was a healed wound she had simply tried to block out before now, before they had the luxury of safety under the sheets. 

Moments like those, noting something new about Korra were also amongst her favorites. She wished that she could spend every day in bed doing so, connecting the sun spots across her skin like constellations and detailing them into a map that she would never forget. Perhaps Asami would ask about the mark later, but for now she was content with looking, with feeling, with having Korra there in front of her. 

For now, she’d pull her closer and feel her heartbeat. For now, she’d watch her sleep and feel at peace. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was super short and fluffy but uh yeah thanks for reading! kudos n comments v much appreciated :))


End file.
